The life Of harry
by Prue Batsu
Summary: Harry is in a home that treats him like dirt.Once back at school he expects the same from people there like he did at home. Can one dark teacher change his mind?
1. Home

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was laying on the thin matteris he called a bed. His uncle did not want to 'wast' the extra money on a thicker one. Infact he was lucky to have the little bedframe. The tiles were weaker as well though he liked that fact. It was the only way he could hide the small things he held dear like his photo album and wond that his uncle had threatened to snap in half last year. His uncle didn't like the face he went to the school at all. He only allowed it so that no one found out what was going on when he went home for vacations.

" GET DOWN HERE YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A BOY!!" His uncle screamed at the top of his lungs so that his voice reached up to harrys room in the attic. 'great now whats he blaiming on me' Harry thought still sore from the last beating that happened not even an hour ago. Still he managed to ignore his broken ribs as best he could and limped down the staircase. He got down in just enough time to see his uncles face get a bit redder meaning that he had not been fast enough for his uncles time frame. " WHEN I SAY GET DOWN HERE I MEAN GET DOWN HERE!! YOU WAST ANYMORE OF MY TIME AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT SCHOOL AGAIN!!" His uncle screamed before slamming his knee into Harrys rib cage.Harry cried out in pain as he felt the foot contact his body." YOU MISSED MY SONS ROOM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BUG!!" He said as he slammed poor harry into the wall. By now Harry was bearly counscious. The last thing he heard was His uncles insalts before slipping into darkeness.

It was a couple hours before the boy woke up finding himself in the corner of his room that he suspected his uncle tossed him into. He hated his life... and he missed school. It was the only place that he knew he would not feel his uncles foot on his body. He curled up in a ball and didnt come out of it for a few hours. He was scared to move in fear that his uncle would come back and want some more fun with him. What he did not know was that it didn't matter how silent he was. He would see his uncle soon enough...

It had been a few hours since he has a woke from his beat down. He jsut stared into space not ready for what was about to happen. He looked that the calaneder and saw that it was only three weeks till he goes back to school. MEaning he would have to find that charm yet again. He didn't want questions being asked. He was just about to look for the balck covered spell book when he heard the foot steps of his uncle. He have up the search for if his uncle sees it, it would be burnt by sundown. He curled into the nearest corner trying to hide from the big man but the man was 4 times the size of poor harry and with such an open room hiding was not gonna work. Harry was trapped.

" pants off boy dont make me wait!" His uncle ordered. Harry could smell the beer in his breath... His uncle was drunk again. It had not been the first time. He did as told scared that if he didn't there would be even more pain involved. He did not want that. His uncle smirked and tossed harry into the middle of the room harry let out a whimper and looked back at the main who was now undoing his pants. Harry at this point just looked away he did not want to see anything that was happening. Feeling was enough. His uncle was laughing now as to tell Harry 'haha see boy you are worthless.' as he raped him that night leaving harry on the floor pants and boxers halfway down and the hard wood floor as his only pillow. Harry curled up whimpering. He did not know how much of it he could take. He had not said a word all summer. He was scared to open his mouth. The only thing to come from his mouth was cries for help. Cries that were unansrewed. 


	2. Finding out

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER(MOVIES/BOOKS)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The weeks were finally over. He was told to pack becuase his uncle was gonna go way earlier so that he didn't have to deal with the boy as long as he didn't hae to. Harry didn't mind that, as far as he was concerned getting out of there was the best gift his uncle could give him. Though he was not gonna tell his uncle that. BOY GET DOWN HERE TIME TO LEAVE FOR THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SCHOOL!" His uncle spat. He hated the fact he would actually have to clean now that the boy was gone. Harry was down with in 5 minutes owl in hand and case in the other. He looked like nothing had happened over the summer.'heh kid found a way to hide the trama... a spell no dought' The man thought. Harry got in the car following his uncle and the two were off to the car stop. "Now you twat you know that if you tell ANYONE about this summer other then'it was great I have a fun time' I will kill you and as you know I wont hesitate. So keep it to yourself" The man warned him. Harry just nodded he didn't have time for another spell so angering the old man was not smart. Harry was glad to get out of the car. Now the man couldn't put a hand on him. He watched as the mans car drove out of sight.

"HARRY!!" hermione cried as she hugged harry. Harry winced and tried to hide the pain as best he could. Ron was followed by hermione and he also had a loud mouth. Though he wasn't gonna grab him to hug him though. " harry good to see ya mate!! Where you been? you didn't respond to my letter." Ron asked. Harry cleared his throat and responded best he could.  
" was busy." He croaked. It hurt to speak his uncle had probably caused harm to it when he forced his manhood into harrys mouth. Ron was about to ask what was wrong when the bell of the train rang. They needed to get on it before it took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry had no spoken a word to either of his two friends on the train. Both of them were worried about that but they knew better then to ask. The boy had not been to happy to respond to the other questions they had. Harry on the other hand just wanted to be alone he was glad that his friends missed him but he didn't feel like talking. In fact he really couldn't "talk" due to that no good thing he called an uncle. He was the first to go change into his robes and the first to get off the train. What better way to get rid of the two worried friends?

Snape was watching all the students pass. He noticed that Potter was not with the rest of group. ' my my...' He thought to himself as he saw potter go into the school doors. Snape was glad that he had potter for two sesstions now. He would get to the bottom of whatever was going on. That or scare potter. 'this should be fun...' He thought as he went to the main hall were the ceremony was about to begin. Harry sat his two friends and waited for the new class to come in and get seated. Every year they have to get placed by that damned ol hat. And more then a few of them were happy to be in the class of the great Harry potter... Harry could only roll his eyes to that... Snape kept his eyes on harry. something was up... The boy had not opened his mouth once... And he had a glaze on his eyes... A spell could only cause that...He'd stop harry in the hall later...

There was about 10 new students in each class. All ten was looking at Harry... Harry walked out he was not in the mood for this and all the eyes on him scared him at least two of them had the look his uncle gave him before he kicked him to the ground. Snape stood up and excused himself after seeing potter exit. The headmaster didn't stop him he knew snape could control the situation. Plus the two needed to bond...half the tention was from them.

"POTTER!!" Snape called. He had finally caught up to the boy. Harry turned around and looked at the black haired man but said nothing.

" Do you think that you are welcomed to just get out of the ceremony? Or that school rules dont apply to you?" Snape asked in his harsh voice. Harry just shook his head. " SPEAK BOY!" Snape commanded. Who was potter to not obay and respec him after all. Harry heard the tone and instantly went into the nearest corner.Whimpering.  
" My god potter if you think I'm going to harm you then you must be nuts. I simply told you to speak." Snape said in a cold mannor amazed at Harry's reactions. "Y-yes sir." Harry said best he could while wincing at the pain in his throat. Snape looked at the look on the boys face and walked over and took him by the arm to pull him up. Harry instantly made a begging sound as if someone were gonna hit him.

" Potter come with me." He commanded. He was gonna get to the bottom of this. Potter was litterly scared of anyone who talked to him in a loud voice not to mention his reactions told Snape that the boy was use to being harmed. Snape got to his office and told harry to sit down. Harry sat down and made sure to be completly silent. Snape sighed and looked the boy in the eyes. "Potter. Let me say this now. I am not gonna harm you. So you can stop taking that protective action with me. And second of all I have a few questions. Now can you speak or not?" He asked the boy. Harry was amazed... Snape was being KIND to him?  
" I can speak sir." He said ignoring the pain in his throat that seemed to get worse the more he spoke.  
" Potter dont lie... If its causing you pain to speak then dont speak theres always paper to write you responses on." Snape said in a kinder voice while handing Harry a pad of paper and a writing utincle. Harry took it and nodded. His teacher must have seen the look on his face he thought. " Ok, now potter for starters how long has it been since you have not been able to speak do to this pain you have?" Snape asked. Harry wrote 'since the first week of summer sir' Snape sighed. That means hes been silent for awhile...

" And why was this not checked potter??" He asked now getting a bit mad at the fact it had been going on for awhile. ' Because to wast a docters visit on me would be worthless' Harry wrote. Snape was shocked at the responce even though he did not show it.

" Potter why do you say that? And I about forgot you can take that spell off I dont think you really need to hide anything." Snape said. Harry looked at him before writing his responce. 'Because that is what was said to me when it started not that I really talked to start with... and what spell sir?' Snape looked at potter and then at his wond. If he was not gonna take it off himself snape would do it for him. Harry couldn't do anything as the spell was taken off him. All the things his uncle had done showed and he was mortifyed. Snape was taken aback, only this time there was no hiding it.

"Potter who did this and I want a NAME." He stated calmly. Harry took the note pad and wrote 'no one I fell' Snape glared at him he wanted to smack him though that would only get the kind into a corner... He needed to get the kid to open up another way... 


	3. A pink Draco and the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

So there Snape was trying to get this kid to open up. A kid who he had hated and who hated him. Snape thought this was just a cry for attention but was not gonna take a chance of it being real. The headmaster would have his head if he did that, so he would keep trying to get this brat to open up. Even if it was the death of him, and chances are it was gonna be the death of him. He sighed and stood up wo get a book. A book on throat potions so that he could get Harry's throat cleared up. But he did not forget about the childs injurys that showed. Maybe if he got the kid mad hed tell...

"I'm sure your muggle family treats you like a god so it cant be them... Maybe someone who knows your a brat and wanted to teach you a lesson?" He said in a smooth voice knowing it would make the kid mad.

Looking through the book he found one that was already made and would most likely work on Harry. He told Harry to wait and not go anywhere then headed to his lab to fetch the potion. When he came back Harry was still there, That told Snape that the kid was not playing around for attention. Harry would have ran the second he left on a normal day. Maybe he was tired of getting found by the man...That would be a nice change in pace...He took the cap off of the vile and gave it to Harry.

" Drink then tell me what in gods name happened." He said in a cold voice.

Harry took the vile and drank after looking to see if it was poisen. It warmed up in his throat and then all the pain he had was gone. Snape had cured him... He looked up at Snape and knew that he was going to demand the info he asked for. Harry did not want to tell him anything he would only laugh at him if he did...Plus his uncle said if he told it would be even worse for him. Harry couldn't tell so he simply looked at the ground and tried to ignore who was with him in the room. Snape didn't like this but only raised an eyebrow at the sight. Class was starting soon so he needed to get the boy to talk NOW.

" Potter, tell me or I will get the headmaster in on this. I am sure he will love to hear about poor-" He started but was cut off.

" No no no no not the headmaster please anything but that..."Harry pleaded.

"Then tell me what happened Potter." Snape countered.

" I told you what happened." Harry said.

"Right... wonderful Potter cant look out for walls... I am not stupid Potter only a fist could have caused that mark, or should I say could have cause those 'marks'." He said showing Harry how stupid it sounded.

**Harry this time had no come back.**

Snape had won that fight... Now to get to the reply he needed...

"Now you are to stop this and tell me." He said simply knowing he had won.

Harry looked down to the ground to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. He did not want to cry infront of his most hated professor. Snape knew all of these reactions and how to act to them. Harry Potter the "boy-who-would-not-die" was an abused child. Snape now needed to figure out if it was a ploy or if he was really abused, he did not want to give the boy attention if that was the only goal. Giving this he went down on his knee and looked into the boys eyes for any sign of a ploy and found non. Though Potter could act...

" How long, Potter and who." He said simply giving no room for but and or ifs.

Harry looked up and him then back at the ground before saying what Snape had been asking for the last 2 hours.

" Since I can remember and my uncle." He said with shame in his voice.

Snape got up off his knee mad as hell now. Potter was a brat but no child should live with what Potter was living with not even Potter. Harry looked up shocked to see that Snape was not gonna hit him for telling or at least laughing. Instead Snape seemed...**mad**. Harry stood up from his chair and was about to ask why he was mad when Draco ran into the room afte being hexed. Harry could not help but laugh at the sight of him. He was pink with orange hair. The Weasly twins were up to there old tricks... Hearing the laugh Snape turned around to see the pink skinned Draco, even he gave out a chuckle which only pissed Draco off more. Draco didn't even notice Harry standing there.

" God-father look at what those blood traitors did to me! You can't let them get away with-" He started but was cut off as soon as he was Potter.

" What in merlins name happened to you?" He asked no sarcasm in his voice for once.

* * *

Sorry guys you will have to see what happenese next!!


	4. a pissed off Draco and a darker Potter

Harry only went back to looking at the floor with that comment. Snape sighed. He now had one boy who was pink and orange and one who would not open his god damn mouth. He would rather deal with the colorful one...Then with the twins. As funny as Draco looked the terrible two had no right pulling those pranks on anyone not even his god son who was a snotty brat at times. Draco did not like having to wait for a reply and thus then began to run his mouth at how the Potter boy looked. Snape knew how this would end...And he did not like it... Yes Potter was a mess from abuse but he did have power and he knew neither he or Draco would like to see it put on them. He would have to shut Draco up before that happened...

" Draco, shut it and go get the only potion that looks like your skin..." He said in a mocking tone. Draco huffed and went to get the potion.

He got behind Harry and knelt down once gain. It was time to fix Draco's little mistake... These kids were gonna be the death of him...

" Potter we need to fix it so you can't go back there... As for Draco well ignore him as you can see hes not as tough as he says...Proof: He is now pink." He said hoping that would calm the boy down a bit. He noticed that Harry was still a bit tense which was no shock really...

" Now as soon as he's gone I can try to tend to the rest of your injurys. If it is needed Poppy will be brought into this." He said knowing that Potter would not like that. Tough luck kid.

Harry simply looked horrifyed for a moment but gave up when he got a glare from the older man. Yes Snape even scared the fearless Harry Potter. He knew that man was not gonna beat around the bush either... he meant every word that he was saying... Draco came in a little bit pinker then he was when he first came in. Seemed the spell that was cast on him only grew more powerful... It took everything Harry had not to burst out laughing at the boy. Who could blame him? This was Draco the boy who had made fun of him for the last 3 years and he was pink! Draco glared at Harry knowing full well that the boy who lived was having a good time with this and handed the potion to his god father.

" Laugh it up Potter, I am sure I can find a good payback later." He said with a harsh tone. He really was not liking this. Snape just sighed and told Draco to drink the potion. Soon Draco's skin was a normal color. Snape told him it would take a week for the hair to go back blond. With a lot of cussing and a few stomps Draco was out of the room hearing Snape's ' watch your mouth' warnings behind him. What Harry did not know is that him and Draco would soon be the best of friends and Snape well his father figure...(Yes that is a hint, well more like a telling...oops...)

Snape turned back to Harry.

Snape: Take off your shirt robes and pants... and for merlins sake keep on your boxers.

Harry: You don't-

Snape: Poppy can do it if you want.

Harry:Fine I'll do it.

-Snape had won again.-

Harry stripped to his boxers and blushed slighlty. Snape only smirked a tiny bit before rubbing healing cream on the marks on his back. To harry the cream was cool and not too bad... And he was with Snape thinking this... The world had really turned upside down, Snape was the bad guy in the normal world not the good guy helping the hero... Then again in a normal world the bad guy was not a teacher either... Harry turned out of his thoughts to see Snape handing him a potion.

" Drink this. Every night you are to meet with me to talk and also to get this potion that is if you **want** to have good bones. The headmaster shall know about this when you tell me your ok with it. If that is not by the end of the year I will tell him even if you do not agree to it. You will not go back to them." He said in a stern tone. Harry just sank into his chair wanting to hide from the world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room with his cover up spells on. Snape knowing about it was enough, he did not need his friends also knowing about it and he was to watch out for draco's running mouth as well. Snape told him he had demanded Draco not tell but... unknown to many teachers he was not the good little boy that always followed what the teachers said. Though lucky for Harry he was too busy going about how it was not fair that his hair was ruined thanks to the twins... So for now Harry was safe. Later was another story. He snuck into the bed area only to hear Ron wake up.

" Where ya been mate?" He asked the worry showing in this British voice. Harry just curled into the covers.

" Nothing Ron just detention... I'm tired so lets just go to sleep I will tell ya in the morning..." He said leaving no room for anymore talk. Ron sighed but gave up and went to along with Harry.(Not with Harry... pervs...)

In the morning he woke up a million questions. He was the first one to get a detention before classes even started which he was not to happy about... Even though he knew why he got a detention which was not really a detention more like a totally freak out Harry session... Though he did have fun when Draco walked in with pink skin so it was not all bad. He told Ron to drop it and went down to breakfast with the rest of his house leaving a pissed off and confused Ron behind him. Ron though passed it off and soon caught up with them. Though he was gonna talk to his girlfriend about it...She would get through to Harry even if it had to be the hard way...And Harry would not see it coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(We shall save that for the next chapter. Also I plan to go back and fix that spelling error in the last chapter thank you and I mean all 4 of you for telling me -.-)


End file.
